


Monochrome no Kiss

by Loveless_Angel (orphan_account)



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveless_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a demon who has been looking for one single soul for six years, and when he finds it, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome no Kiss

_The monochromy blows through our colorless encounter  
I shall entrust each of my pains to you  
The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes  
While your cool fingers still beckon me_

Everything was dull, as it had been for most of the three hundred years of living on this violent, troublesome planet. During that time, I wandered the world, preying on anybody whom I singled out as truly unimportant or rightly deserved death. Whoever I chose to quarry upon never escaped my deathly grasp.  
Only one ever got away clean; a boy I recognized as Thomas Joe Ratliff, a boy who had struck colour into my monochromatic world.

He had been nearing his nineteenth birthday last I laid my devilish eyes upon him. That was six years ago. Ever since then, I had been scouring the globe for him, searching for the one human soul who had brought lightness to my life.  
Six years of searching, and on that warm fall night, I spotted him. He looked much different, but he still gave off that wonderful aura that I had missed so much. From what I could tell, he was walking back to his apartment. I didn't want to be rude and follow him, but something about his soul was beckoning me to follow.

 _After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
The troublesome, icy me and toy around with me with a kiss  
Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

I found that the longer I followed and the closer I got, the more colour I could see; the more my dead heart was being brought back to life. It was like nothing I had ever felt before; nothing I had ever dreamed of feeling. But demons didn't dream, nor did they feel. So then what was happening, exactly?

Thomas stopped walking suddenly and turned around, a confused look on his face, his eyes widening a bit when he saw me, dressed in a black trench coat with onyx black hair covering my face. I cursed myself for not reacting faster, and improvised; walking right past him with my hands shoved in my pockets and my head bowed. I had thought to get away without arising much suspicion. How wrong I was at that.

"Were you following me?"

I stopped and turned, seeing more colour than ever before now that his attention was directed at me. Honestly, I was at a loss of words. His chocolate eyes shone brightly, even if the clouds were hiding the moon from sight. His skin glowed as well; his hair a blonde halo around his perfectly shaped face. He stood so casually for somebody who was facing his secret stalker.

"Hey, are you listening?" His eyebrows shot up and he took a few steps forward. "Who are you?"

I looked up slowly, exposing my face. No doubt from the boy's expression that I had a sinister expression carved into my features. "Just a nobody trying to go nowhere in this colourless world." I smiled grimly, hoping to add to the menacing expression. I stepped forward nonchalantly. "And what of yourself?"

A devious grin grew on Thomas's pink lips as he stepped forward to meet me. "Heading to the corner of 'None-Of-Your-Business' and 'Fuck-Off'."

I chuckled, deep and throaty, my eyes slipping shut. "You have cunning and a sharp will. I like that in a human." I stepped forward and opened my eyes, seeing everything have a sharp tint of red added. Thomas fell backward a step, then another and another as I drew closer, eventually backing him up against a tree. "Although I would much likely prefer you stay cunning and smart, rather than rash and unaware."

 _How many nights did I come to love since then?  
In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe  
Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth  
In the art of knowing when to quit, I dislike your conceited kisses  
Don't leave me alone, take my hint and make me colorful already  
What words will slip out of your room?  
Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles_

The blonde's chocolate eyes grew wide with fear, but amongst that fear, I saw the will to be brave; the heart of a warrior. I smiled again.

"Ah, I can see it in your vast eyes," I whispered, the red disappearing from my sight. "The wonder and joy I saw so long ago, hidden by pain and sorrow. It may have been six years, but I can still see the childish joy lurking deep down inside." I leaned in closer, our noses not even an inch apart. "I see everything you have been, and more. You long to be loved; to have a family again. I can give you all that and more. You just have to believe me."

Thomas's eyes flashed back and forth. "W-what are you saying?" His voice was hoarse and weak; a sign the fear was taking over. But at the same time, he was resisting it.

"I'm saying that we both desire the same thing," I whispered, running a white gloved hand along his jaw line. "Love. Ever since that night six year ago, I have longed for you. I have searched the world for you." I grinned again, this time being less baleful. "Thou hast struck my monochromatic world. Take my hint; make me colourful already, as I once was what seems like a thousand lifetimes ago." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his chapped ones before moving over to his ear. "Will thou take my hand, so we both may feel what has been missing all these years?"

Thomas said nothing, and I wasn't the least bit surprised. It all came out in a rush, though I had been meaning to go at it slower. But as I pressed my left hand against his chest, I felt something inside him that was new to me. It defined itself as hope; hope to no longer stay awake at night, longing for somebody to be near; to hold him and love him for all eternity.

"I am that somebody," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he moaned, his breath coming in slightly faster than normal.

"I know what you long for, Thomas." He stared at me when I said his name. "And I will tell you now, if you accept, you will never feel loneliness again. You will never perish; never feel pain or sorrow. Just take my hand and accept my everlasting promise to never leave you."

 _When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
You won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore  
Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain  
Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss  
The moon illuminates our final night._

The blonde stared at me with vast eyes sparkling. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was feeling something towards me; or so his soul said.

"H-How will I know if you're telling the truth?" he asked softly. "I don't even know your name."

I smiled. "My name is Adam Mitchell Lambert, and I have chosen to protect you until the very end. I swear it upon my name as a creature from the depths of Hell itself." I bit the tip of one of the fingers on the white glove on my left hand and pulled it off, showing an emblem in a circle. "I swear it upon this that no harm will come to you or your loved ones; that you will never be alone again. I will always be here, Thomas Joe Ratliff. Even if you do not want me, I shall always be following, listening, for when you call.

He stared at my hand before slowly moving his eyes up to mine. "You swear it?" he asked, clearly and loudly, standing straighter than before. I nodded and smiled. Thomas took in a deep breath. "I accept."

I smirked and kissed the blonde again, only this time, he responded by going with it, his hands resting on the back of my neck. My tongue slipped through his lips with no effort and ran along his perfect teeth before I pulled away and lowered my head to his chest. I parted his grey v-neck shirt to the side and kissed the top of his right breast before biting it and drawing blood. He gasped loudly and pulled on my hair, earning a masochistic smile from me before I sliced my tongue and ran it along the cut, infusing my blood with his. Seconds later, I pulled away, watching a deep navy blue circle appearing on his chest. In the circle, lay my personal symbol, the Eye of Horus surrounded by sparks.

"We are now one," I said softly, pressing my forehead to his. "The bond is sealed."

Thomas smiled and rested his head on my shoulder right as the clouds parted, revealing the silver disk in the sky. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss," I whispered. "The moon illuminates our final night."


End file.
